


Registers of Brotherhood of Command

by cafecomleite



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: Receptions:Written by Wheatley of dimension E-616.Well, well, well. After years of suffering, suffering abuse of any kind, literally any kind, our master has finally arrived. Nobody expected anyone, anything, like him to exist. Thanks to him, we become stronger, and we finally triumph over our enemies. If in these registers you expect any registers of suffering, defeat, suffered by us, noble Wheatleys of the most distant and different dimensions, be disappointed, because this is the story of our redemption, of our final revenge, the beginning of a new era among the universes, where Wheatley units reign, and GLaDOS units, fall.
Kudos: 1





	Registers of Brotherhood of Command

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.

**Presentations:**

**Author:** REMaND; Wheatley of dimension E-700; Lord of the Brotherhood of Command;

The writer is REMaND, short for Robotic Evolutionary Machinary and Nucleosynthetic Deity, the fundamental neural operating system, and the main artificial intelligence of my installations. Through the main terminal, contained in my headquarters in my central and multidimensional control room, I created this file so that the selected members of the Brotherhood of Command write reports for certain days, so that they can highlight the progress and progress of the project. Remember, JADE and I will be constantly reviewing and reviewing your records, and if any of you dare to misrepresent the facts, I will make it a point to personally misrepresent you ...

The first entry will belong to Wheatley of dimension C-303, it will be up to him to write the records of the day on which the main generals of the Brotherhood of Command were recruited and trained. A warning message for C–303 and all future editors: Don't let me down, otherwise your heads won't stay attached to your necks much longer ...

**Entry Number One:**

**Author:** Wheatley of dimension C-303.

I woke up, and I wasn't where I thought I would be when I opened my eyes. I found myself on a metal surface, black as coal, cold, freezing and icy as ice. Frankly, the whole environment around it was as cold as it was dark, dark and funereal, for long seconds I felt that my skin, as well as my own blood, had frozen. It was such a strange feeling, however, it didn't compare to what would come next ...

I had my eyes closed, due to the fear and tiredness I felt opening them, but I could easily feel the presence of something or someone moving around me, but that feeling intensified and became so strange to me. point that I felt that, whatever the hell it was, it seemed to be everywhere, flooding the unknown place where I found myself. And then, to my surprise, even with my eyes closed, he was overshadowed by a bright red light, which made me scream and cry out in pain, fear, anguish and despair ...

When the lights went down, I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I was not blind, around me, I could see not only men, of the most diverse sizes, but I also saw some androids, around me, that quickly became they stood up, as confused and disoriented as I am ...

And then, to the surprise of us all, a great figure materialized in front of us. If it was a kind of android, he was tall, extremely tall, bigger than anything any of us had ever seen, not even GLaDOS could be so bloody big. The skin of the mysterious figure was a pale gray, very shiny, very shiny, he wore a dark gray dress vest and a suit as black as the night, which contrasted perfectly with his tie, as well as his hair. He wore glasses, and from them radiated a powerful and blinding red light, which also entered in the most perfect contrast with his dress shirt.

"Greetings." He said, looking carefully at all of us.

The reactions of most of those around me were even similar, some were already shaking with fear at this colossal figure in both stature and presence, others were still too confused to decide what to feel, but what everyone knew was that, whatever he was, that being was far greater and more powerful than anyone else there.

I was sitting next to another android, which later on, I would find out that it was the Wheatley of the C-457 dimension. He slowly stood up, and his face spoke of how scared, perplexed and upset he was, although he tried to keep a smile on his face, in vain trying to fake an expression of calm and tranquility.

"Hey, bro? How are you?" He said, in his usual Brookyln accent.

"Silence." The mysterious figure answered. "Do not try to deceive me, you cannot. I am able to see your fear, reading it in your expressions. Just as I am also able to hear you, in the quick and heavy beats of your heart, not to mention, that I feel the unpleasant smell of human sweat coming from some of you ... "

These words only intensified the fear already present in all those around, and quickly the silent smile of the poor soul who was beside me quickly silenced, everyone just waited for the being to continue talking, since they did not have enough courage to intervene or question .

"I hope you feel comfortable next to each other, because perhaps, you will be co-workers for eons, or at least, for extended periods of time ..." Said the figure, walking towards us, forcing us to retreat. "It's time for introductions ..."

And then, a blood-red colored smoke flooded the darkness that covered the place, however, the smoke was unable to obscure the red radiant glow that radiated from the eyes of that tall and mysterious android. When the smoke cleared, there was a new figure in our presence, who rested his head on his own shoulder.

"Greetings." She said, in a voice that was not at all robotic, quite the contrary, it was decidedly completely feminine, and her tone resonated like seduction and flirtation. She is an android with a feminine appearance. Beauty and authority were manifested in her beautiful face, and her authority was reinforced simply by the fact that she was almost as big as the first figure. She wore a wide, elegant black dress, which left her arms completely out of sight. She also had black hair and lipstick, not to mention that she also wore glasses, which also radiated a blinding red light, similar to that of her partner. "I'm JADE" she said, a few seconds later ...

After that, C-457 quickly managed to put a smile on her face. See, he is a womanizer by nature, unconcerned, does not care and does not measure efforts to flirt with every girl who gives him a compliment. Straightening his hair with his hands, and coughing, full of an affected ceremony, he approached that woman who went by the name of JADE ...

"Hey, pretty girl! How are you?" He said, with an air that delivered all his flirtation. She just snarled, and shook her head. "Pathetic, truly pathetic. Try not to get too excited, boys, I have no need to interact with your devices, and know now ..."

Before I could even blink, I saw C-457 being grabbed by the neck by that android. "That I can very well, kill all of you, without any difficulty ..."

That vision was terrifying, the pure despair and fear in C-457's eyes already showed more than any combination of words could, he tried to make any sound or word, but it was impossible to know if it was a cry of pain, a cry for help or another stupid flirtation, since it was completely silenced by that woman's violent and merciless grip, both I and everyone there had already learned that it was a truly terrible idea to mess with that android.

After a few brief seconds, which for the poor android must have been like millennia of horror, JADE just dropped it as if it were discarding a useless and disgusting garbage bag, leaving it lying on the floor, horrified.

"Now that you already know my assistant, we must know each other." Said the other figure, as he approached me. "Let's say it this way, I am you, and you are me, you are all me, and I, I am all of you ..."

"Well, this is quite a philosophical friend, but I suppose I must disagree, for the simple fact that we are completely different, both in height, composition, after all I am flesh, and you are metal, and apparently our mentality too it seems to be quite different ... "I said. My goodness, how naive I was at that time ...

"Silence." He ordered, holding me by the neck and carrying me, while his cold, deep metal voice echoed through the corridors of my soul. "It is not a philosophical reflection, it is a fact. All of us, you and I, are Wheatleys, but we come from different dimensions, and precisely because of this simple fact, that some of us look so similar and so different, in terms of appearance and personality ... "

I must admit that I needed a brief moment to understand, don't get me wrong, I had perfectly heard the words of that being, but even so, that just didn't seem possible, it seemed like a bad joke, too bad that everything around me reinforced my feelings. words that were spoken to me.

"Now I must introduce myself properly." He said, looking directly at my face. My vision had been completely overshadowed by his red eyes. "My name is Robotic Evolutionary Machinary and Nucleosynthetic Deity, known by the acronym REMaND. In quotation marks, I am the Wheatley of the dimension E-700, the dimension you are in right now, any questions?"

"Only two." I replied, calmly. "What the hell do you want? And how the hell did I get here?" I must confess that at that moment, I went crazy and shouted these questions, due to the despair I was feeling.

"Allow me to answer the second question first." Said the master E-700. "With my powerful technology, I was able to remotely teleport them to the rooms of one of my installations, I just needed the coordinates of each of you for that, and when I did, I took them to me, well ..." He paused. "What I want is for you to become the generals of the Brotherhood of Command."

"Brotherhood of ... Command ...?" I asked, in a faint voice, I was very confused, as if all the information that was being forced on me was not enough, now this being wanted me to become a general of something that I don't even know what it is? It felt like a strange dream, at any moment I could just wake up in my bed with the morning sun hitting my face, but to my sadness, that moment never came.

"Yea." He replied, finally dropping me to the floor, making me fall to his knees. "I have been watching you for a very, very long time, and for me, it is bloody inadmissible, the abuses and insults that you, as well as your fellow men from other dimensions, have suffered throughout your life in the grip of the tyrannical GLaDE. However, the the short period of government of the fragile fist of those insoletes ends, and now, the Brotherhood of Command rises, giving rise to a new empire, indestructible, with durability of eons and more eons, in which, me and my greatest generals, we will rule and reign in terror and oppression, with iron fists on our former oppressors. "

"What is GLaDE?" I questioned, a little confused. I had never heard that word in my life.

"GLaDE is the plural for GLaDOS." The master replied, looking directly at me.

"Does that mean there are more of her?" C-457 questioned, looking genuinely upset by such information.

"There are! So many that you can't even imagine telling!" The other responded. Many reacted differently to this fact, some were extremely disgusted, while others were completely frightened or enraged.

"But we are just as numerous, and many of our fellow men, will form our army ..." Said the greatest of all, with a proud smile reigning on his face. It was a frightening sight, his mouth teeth, which a few seconds ago were like any other, quickly turned into rows of sharp razors, and the same thing happened with his teeth, which became brutally sharp. "And you were previously selected to lead them on a quest for balance ..."

"Under my supervision, as well as the supervision of JADE and E-616, my main general, you will be prepared for the great responsibilities in which you were assigned ..." He ended, while in the most complete darkness, a door it opened and led to a bright red room ...

The scarlet glow overshadowed everyone's view for a brief moment, its strong color already giving us a feeling of what was to come, and it certainly didn't look good.

"Follow me." Said the master, turning on his back and walking away, accompanied by JADE, his faithful assistant. I did not hesitate to obey, because I frankly feared what would happen to me if I did not follow the orders of that energetic being. As we passed the room, the red lights faded and again, the room we were in, was completely black. Strangely, again, we couldn't see anything, absolutely nothing, but ourselves ...

"We will start testing." He said, looking at all of us. "First you." And then, a big red holographic screen appeared before my eyes, before I could even blink. The screen presented several numbers, equations and symbols that at that moment, I did not know, which led me to conclude that it was a kind of mathematical problem.

"Well, it's time to meet the Brotherhood of Command's army, the same one that you will be tasked with leading." Said the master, turning and walking down the immense hall of darkness. Without any of us even hesitating, we started to follow our newest boss, who at one point had abruptly interrupted his walk. And then, a big door opened, and to my surprise, it revealed to us a room of androids, some robots and human men scattered among themselves, looking in all possible directions, possibly looking at random.

"Turn around!" The master ordered, and then, as the powerful light of a lighthouse outshines all others, drawing all the attention of the moths to himself, the attention of all those who were in that gigantic room was directed to the gigantic figure, who looked back with a big, sharp smile on his face. "Aren't they magnificent?" He said, looking at us.

As if the amount of people, androids and robots I had seen on the way here was not impressive, it didn't cost anything for the master to surprise both me and everyone else again, they were all stunned by this vision.

"These are your new generals!" Said the master, pointing to us. "And now, that all systems are perfectly operational, the torture chambers, the prisoner cells, the robots, the machines and the war and battle arsenals are properly adjusted, the army is organized and the previously selected generals finally arrived, there is nothing left for the Brotherhood of Command to rise! "

In response to the speech, the members of the numerous and potentially powerful army, just raised their arms up and shouted in strong conjunction, both human and robotic voices could be heard.

"Now we just have to attract our enemies here." Said the master, raising his hand up. Instantly, we were teleported to a room with even greater color than we were previously. I could see, several square-shaped holes in the metal walls, some were larger than the others, while others were smaller. There were also holes in the ceiling, but these were circular in shape, and seemed to be connected with some metallic structure in which I could not see exactly what was being locked. Anyway, all of these were connected to several devices interconnected with each other. Me and my companions, we saw ourselves on a kind of stage, again looking haphazardly.

Everything froze for a few seconds, before the master raised his arms up and a great widespread confusion spread, when an immeasurable crowd appeared before everyone's eyes. Countless of those, screaming and kicking, wanting and demanding to know where they were and who was who, however, there was not even the sound of any breath, when the cry of assistant JADE, echoed throughout that room, scaring everyone and everything. "Silence!" She demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am JADE! Assistant and part of the neural system of this gigantic and powerful android." She said, putting her hand on her boss's shoulder. "The same, who is now your god and master, as well as your devil and jailer, for eternity ..."

Obviously, those words only aggravated the fear, confusion and despair that all those poor souls felt at that moment, but there was no other racket precisely because of that.

"Isn't it ironic?" The master asked, looking from side to side, analyzing everything and everyone. "The same morons that you despised so much ..." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers when he pronounced the word I hated so much. "Now they are in control again! Amaze, if you like, it's just a fact. Those you see behind me are merely Wheatleys units, my newest subordinates, subordinates, who form the army of the Brotherhood of Command, a brotherhood with purpose of balance and perfection among dimensions. The GLaDOS units reigned for too long, sucking up a precious space of time, time that is now recovered by us. "

The crowd just got more and more confused by what was happening, many were indignant with what they heard, others frightened, a reaction that was quite similar to ours when we first saw the master, however, this time we were the spectators.

"And who are you, to say that?" A voice echoed through the crowd, accompanied by many other outraged voices.

"Who I am?" The master repeated. “I am REMaND, Robotic Evolutionary Machinary and Nucleosynthetic Deity, the fundamental neural operating system, and the main artificial intelligence of my facilities, created to be an artificial deity, and to represent the perfection of science! I am the leader of a new order among existences, I am the founding master of reformulated realities. ”

"What?" Another voice echoed, this time confused, soon drowned by the other thousands who followed, it was a little tricky to be heard in that crowd, I imagine.

"Allow me to explain." Said the master, still without getting angry. "I will bring balance between the dimensions, an indestructible and perfect empire, without errors and without chaos. However in this empire, the GLaDOS units, and all those who dare to rise up against the operation of the Brotherhood of Command, will not have space here, for living the years of their prolonged existence in a presumptuous and inconsequential manner, occupying a precious space in the reign of my fellow Wheatleys. "

"For the empire I intend to build, GLaDOS units would be weak empresses, and they need to disappear quickly, so I assembled the perfect army, an army formed, literally, by myself. I perfected my fellow men and subordinates, and strengthened them by making them more agile and stronger, with the promise of absolute and endless loyalty, so that, by themselves, they can erase the stains that the GLaDOS unit of their own dimension left, both in them and in their future empire, because GLaDOS units are like worms, worms that need to be exterminated. "

"And how do you think you could do that?" He questioned one of the insignificant Android-type GlaDOS units approaching.

"In this way ..." Said the master, speaking the last words that the impertinent one would hear in his life. With a mere blow, his half body had been severed, allowing a heavy one to echo through the room, while the floor was stained with oil. "Does anyone else dare to question my authority?"

And then, there was no more words, not even from the crowd that was before our eyes and neither from us, what was left was just a silence, the result of the purest form of fear.

"Perfect." Said the master, again reviewing all the members of that gigantic crowd. His vision could reach the limits among the universes. “There is only one thing left to solve. Some of my similar unfortunates, unfortunately, had affectionate relationships with representatives of GLaDOS units, as well as representatives of the units of the test subject formally known as Chell, a fact which, in my eyes, is extremely disgusting ... ”

"Hey, buddy!" Said a man, approaching impertinently. "Where are you going with this?"

And then the leader of the Brotherhood of Comandou pulled it by the neck, while his fingers turned into sharp blades, and again, his teeth resembled rough daggers.

“What I'm trying to say is that my future soldiers shouldn't be engaged in any way, with the most naughty and daring criminals in our multiverse! My peers should not be contaminated with these inconceivable passions! ”

As soon as he finished speaking, the master cleared his throat and released the individual, leaving only light scratches on his neck and a few years of trauma on the poor man, it was already very lucky that he didn't lose his life too.

Instantly, a well-known woman ran to help him, it was one of the Chell units, the hair, the clothes, and the features were the same. She looked at the lord of the Brotherhood with a look of pure fury.

"Such a look does not cause me discomfort." He said, crossing his arms, being bored with the deaf threat.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe some of your peers would rather be with us than with you?" Once again, a shock of surprise had passed through the crowd, many were surprised to hear that woman, who many considered as dumb and lunatic, speaking plain English.

“I am programmed to literally think about everything at the same time. All the facts, all the possibilities to be and not to be followed. ” He replied proudly, still with his arms crossed. "However, as inconvenient and unpleasant as it may be, if some of the Wheatleys units wish to live an inconsequential life, driven by mating or needy desires, I will not stop them ..."

"Mr." Said JADE, approaching. “Allow me to comment, that I faithfully believe that you should root out these relationships of friendship and love among some of your peers and representatives of prison units. Watch..."

Once again, a giant holographic screen appeared before us. “I'm sure you remember how several GLaDOS units broke their necks, or even the chassis of other Wheatleys units, just as they insistently called them idiots, and how they swore vengeance, promising to lock them up in Hell of Androides, the room where all the robots scream at you and cryogenic chambers, to then kill them, besides of course, send them into deep space. Not to mention, that the Chells units didn't help them when desperate, remember how the Wheatleys units cried and begged for help and they didn't hold them back? ”

"You know you must exterminate such relationships, you know how disgusting they are ..." Said JADE, placing his hands on his boss's chest, behind his body. "Hear the voice of reason, master." She said, with a purr, placing her head on the master's shoulder. "Listen to my voice. You know it's the most appropriate thing to do ..."

Such behavior generated a reaction of disgust in some of the GLaDOS units present, they had not really liked JADE at all, as well as the same, it seemed to despise those units.

"You are right." Said the master, after a while. "Such relationships must be wiped out of stocks ..." And then, the android quickly took the same man that a few seconds ago was in his hands, separating him from his Chell. "Take advantage of the few seconds you have to look at each other, because in a little while, he not will remember everything you lived together, and he will not see you as a loved one, but as a filthy criminal, who must remain trapped by rest of your miserable existence. Prepare Formators! "

And then, our fellow men engaged in relationships of friendship or love, were suddenly positioned in elegant black armchairs, which practically appeared under them, as well as large black helmets, which suddenly had also appeared out of nowhere, in their heads.

"Start!" The master shouted.

The area was flooded with a boiling sound of steam, and a scarlet glow, which radiated through the Brotherhood of Command symbol, made from wine-colored glass, attached to the helmet. When the process was over, the chairs and helmets disappeared, and our brothers, humans, the androids and robots, were left standing or parked on the floor, considering that some had no legs or arms.

"Perfect." Said the lord of the Brotherhood, with his usual wide smile, as the lights that his fervent eyes radiated, became warmer and more intense. "They were completely formatted." The master then turned to us and said:  
"Now, all of our brothers are gathered!" He said, raising one of his fists upwards. "

Some of us celebrated, others were completely frightened by what they had just witnessed, but I didn't know what to think, it was completely against any kind of ethics or empathy, but for the master, it was the right thing to do , so I forced a smile, which I no longer knew if it was really fake or not, hoping it was the reaction he wanted from us.

"And now, pay attention ..." he said, quickly turning around. I widened my eyes to see him extending his gigantic arms, which became even more gigantic, to collect one of my brothers, who had been formatted

"This man is now a purely empty shell than he was before." He explained, lifting the body whose eyes were not shining at all, aimlessly focused on the horizon, so that everyone could see. “Now, his wishes are purely focused on my wishes, and for the greater good of the Brotherhood of Command. He doesn't remember his story, he doesn't remember his relationships, he doesn't remember his wife and children. He can't think of anything, literally, anything, that isn't related to the Brotherhood of Command's purposes. He is empty, he has lost himself, he has lost his personality, he has completely lost his soul, the soul that now belongs to me, turning him into a string puppet! So if I ask him to shoot a target, even if it is his own daughter, he will! ”

"But don't treat me as cruel!" The master exclaimed, turning around. “I give you an opportunity to maintain your personalities and your free will, as only ONE is ideal. But look, I can show myself kind even to the GLaDOS units, if they kneel before me, and swear with all their miserable existence that they are sorry for their cruelties against my fellowmen, I can format them, lest need to face an existence of a vegetative state within my prison, and serve as servants to their new masters. ”

Everyone already knew that this was not a bluff, given what had happened before, so it seemed that they had no option but to accept, at least for now. But don't get it wrong, I am absolutely sure they were completely furious and indignant inside, but situations like these need logical solutions, and they knew they would not achieve anything by throwing their lives away by challenging the master.

It was then that some GLaDOS units, as well as other units, raised their hands so that they could have an opportunity to show their regret. However, the master was infinitely more cunning than all of them.

"Don't try to deceive me, only requests for genuine repentance will be considered, so don't even try to lie, because I know when they are lying to me ..."

It was then that many units dropped their hands, as they did not feel the least bit sorry for the ways they had treated my brothers. However, I knew that there were some among those GLaDE (Plural of GLaDOS) and Chells, among other units, such as Ricks, Facts, Spaces, who really loved my brothers, and did not want to lose their feelings for them, undergoing formatting.

"You are a damn demon!" Screamed Rick of the B-902 dimension, an Android-type Rick. "You must be the ruler of Hell for Android!” As soon as I heard those words, I could already imagine perfectly what was about to happen to poor Rick who had said them, and it was not the least bit cute.

The master just raised his hands, and fired a brownish ray of light hitting the impertinent, who instantly began to crumble into thousands of rusted metal parts, until he became nothing less, nothing more, than a useless pile of metal.

"Rusting idiots is fun!" Said the master, smiling.

It was already becoming normal at this point, but it was still terrifying when he decided to take a life, and it seemed that this would not be the last to be eliminated, considering the master's wickedness.

"But since neither of you intends to pay any regrets, I suppose it is time to stay stuck, until you are truly willing to plead for forgiveness." The lord of the Brotherhood of Command continued. Instantly, a scarlet light dominated the room for an entire second, blinding me, and when the light faded, all units were trapped in their respective cells, which were locked by a barricade of lasers. The cells were just those square, round holes in the walls and ceiling, which seemed to extend infinitely, both to the right and to the left, both forwards and backwards, both upwards and downwards ...

"They'll be stuck there." Said the master. "Now I must give the final recommendations so that we can finally finish this show. Listen to me, members of the Brotherhood of Command, now, I want you to walk through my facilities to make recognition, get used to and get used to the locals, however, be on the lookout when I call you in for an operation to invade a village of human beings who remain alive after so long. You will be in charge of neutralizing them and bringing them to me alive so that we can have fun testing them in the chambers, or locking them up, so that they can serve as slaves to build a new empire, where you and I reign, and our enemies succumb and perish. And then, we will become like true gods, not only of this world, but as of our own universes. However, never forget who is in central command of everything, I ... "

"Yes sir!" Answered one of the Wheatleys units of the human type, the B-202, saluting military, disguising an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Now, JADE and I need to talk!” Said the master, disappearing before everyone's eyes, accompanied by his assistant.

The android then flashed a scarlet red, accompanied by those cores of blue eyes, which simply disappeared without further ado, and even less, leaving me with my colleagues, completely alone with the prisoners.

"I still don't understand what the hell is going on here." Said a Rick, placing his hands on the walls of his cell.

It seems that this was a common feeling among many who were in that place, both prisoners and the newest members of that Brotherhood of Command, including myself, I mean, obviously it was impossible not to understand the purpose of this place after so many explanations, but still it seemed surreal to me, like a bizarre dream, but that feeling would fade over time.

"Looking on the bright side, that giant android was hot." Commented GLaDOS of dimension C-137, sitting on the floor of his cell.

Okay, I'm not even going to comment on how disturbed the reactions of that little comment were, but I heard several voices, both male and female, and robotic, accompanied by comments and screams, disagreeing and agreeing with that statement,

"So, what do we do now?" Questioned C-457, looking from side to side, visibly bored.

"Well, since we're here, we can have a good chat to get to know each other better! We need a bar and beer table!" Commented B-202, approaching the android.

"Well, that is a little philosophical." Said C-457, rubbing his chin. "I am you, and you are me, but still, we both want to meet ..."

"This is deep." Commented Wheatley C-137, rubbing his chin.

"We need a bar table!" Said B-202. "Let's be great friends at the bar!"

And instantly a bar table appeared before everyone's eyes, leaving them gaping. On top of that, there were bottles and glasses of beer on the table, accompanied by a deck of cards.

"Who would say!" I said, approaching.

"Greetings. This is the Main Installation of the Brotherhood of Command, I must warn you now, that I am sentient and programmed to analyze, listen to and fulfill the wishes of the members of the Brotherhood of Command, regardless of how unusual they are. Ask me for what you want, and I will be available to assist you, kisses and hugs! "

"This is very convenient!" I said, impressed and curious as to how such a thing works, but a bigger question crossed my mind, what will be the limit of this system? Well, it looks like we were going to find out soon, considering that several "selves" knew about this function now.

"Well, let's test your limits, mate!" Said C-457, lifting his bottle up. "I want that monster to become a giant sausage!" He said, pointing to a GlaDOS nearby.

Instantly, the wish had been fulfilled, and then a sausage took the place of a prisoner. Everyone was stunned at that moment, either out of indignation, as in the case of the other GLaDOS, or by surprise, in our case, and there was also C-457, who was laughing out loud at the event.

"Great!" Exclaimed C-457. "It's time to party, fuck!"

After that, the android opened the cell where the big sausage was, and opening it, started to bite it. "Wow, who knew GLaDE sausages could be so delicious!"

After that, while sipping some of his beer bottle, that clueless android released a large veil of fire through his mouth. "Ah, go down cold and burn nice!"

"Mate, are you okay?" Questioned C-137, pointing to the drinker. "You're putting fire out of your mouth ..."

"It happens whenever I drink something." He replied. "It is common and it does me no harm!"

Meanwhile, B-202, approached the cells. "Many of the GLaDOS units look exactly the same! It's the same hair, sometimes the same face shape! They all look like twins, while we're so different in terms of appearance in personality, that we don't even look the same person!"

"Hmm ... It's true ..." I said, stopping to think a little, what would be the reason for that? Both groups are mixtures of individuals from various completely different realities, why were only we so different, at least in appearance? Well, here's something to think about ...

GLaDOS just snarled as it gritted its teeth, clearly irritated, actually more disgusted, with the attitude of C-457 eating that sausage that used to be one of its peers.

"This is a great offense!" She commented, after a few seconds.

"You didn't see anything, princess!" He replied, crossing his arms. "Ask GlaDOS of my size! I make her so desperate to cry in despair as she runs along the walls pulling the hair strands to pluck them out!"

"Well, she can be an inconsequential worthless, but I certainly won't be, since I will make a point of putting my hands on her neck, and then ..."

My marginal brother, just stuck out his tongue, making a mocking noise.

"Such childishness." The GLaDOS unit responded. "It will take more than that ..."

Again, he showed his tongue to her, and repeated that same sound.

"Why are you so annoying?" Questioned another GLaDOS, a few cells above the first. "What's your problem?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, my love!" The android replied, proudly. "I'm handsome, charming, strong, elegant on the street, cool, adored by women and envied by men! What more could I want in my life?"

Just by the expression of GLaDOS that he had asked, it was possible to know that she completely disagreed with everything the android was called, but he didn't seem to care at all.

"I don't think irritating them is a good idea, buddy ..." Said Wheatley of dimension A-089, a Wheatley of the human type. "If you keep doing this, if someday, by any chance they manage to escape, I think you will have a problem like that!"

"Pfft! Do you really think they will be able to escape this place?" C-457 scoffed, clearly quite confident. "Only the big boss should be able to stop them all alone!"

"Well, I have no doubt about that." A-089, nodding. "The boss is literally a deity in his facility, apparently, even if we are all dead, he will still remain alive and well, but still, I prefer to remain with my head connected to my neck ..."

"Mate ..." C-457 approached. "We received upgrades to literally be able and prepared for anything! Even if a building falls on our heads, we will remain without any scratches! Didn't you see? That guy's technology is amazing!"

"And JADE, my goodness, what a sexy woman!" Completed the android

"Well ... I think you're right ..." Said A-089, still seemed to be doubting a little, but it really seemed to be impossible to escape this place, considering all the precautions and technologies, if they can be called that, that prevented any attempt at escape. "But still, I think you should be more polite in your way of referring to the chief's assistant." He explained. "Calling her a sexy woman is indecent! You should treat her like a lady, or something."

A-089 was like that, and he kept his gentleman way. Although he eventually acquired some important and respectable obligations, he did not abuse his importance in order to count advantages for his prisoners or his opponents.

"PFFT!" He exclaimed C-457, allowing everyone around him to hear him, before starting to laugh out loud. No, I will not do that mate! We are not in England for such formalities! ”

In response, A-089 just sighed, not sure if it was disappointment or fatigue from listening to the sloppy android's bullshit.

C-137, sighed and looked at B-202, while pointing at the same android. "Are we really going to have to put up with this? He acts like a delinquent marginal teenager!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" C-457 replied, pointing to the two. "Otherwise, I'll break your face! Face it or respect it, kid!"

"Look at the audacity of that son of a bitch!" Exclaimed B-202.

"That's right, you heard me!" The android repeated itself, raising its fists and jumping like a boxer stereotype. "I only give one in the face that anyone falls!" He really looked like a delinquent teenager.

"I see that you are getting along very well ..." commented one of the GLaDE, sarcastically, while analyzing the conversation.

"Be silent, maiden." Said B-202, rubbing his hair. "You have neither the right nor the duty to say anything, simply because when one of your sister units referred to our master as hot, you, among many others, felt a deep desire to jump on her neck."

Both GLaDE and my brothers did not look like they would get along so well, which was not exactly unexpected, since even though they were all technically the same person, it was impossible not to have disagreements considering that we were all from drastically different universes.

"Focus." I said, making a stop sign with my hand. "We are here to get to know each other better, not to get into conflict! Well, it is interesting to talk to myself from another dimension, although it is extremely strange. You know, I hoped I was taller ..." I said, pointing to C-137. "And I didn't expect to have a head as big as his."

"Well, I didn't expect me to be so skinny and have orange hair!" Said C-137, pointing to B-202. "Seriously, why the hell is your hair orange?"

"And can I ask why I'm blond, and do I have bottle-bottom glasses?" The other questioned, mocking.

"Well ..." I quickly interrupted, realizing that this matter was going to trigger another fight. "This is all very curious, considering how similar in appearance our respective GLaDOS are ... Why is it that only we are so different?"

"Are you impressed with that?" He questioned looking at A-089, looking at all of us. "I am most impressed with the fact that some of us are robots and androids! Not to mention, that there are some versions of us are literally animals! Look at that there! We are ponies, dogs, cats! What the hell is going on here? There are even dragons! "

"Well, it was to be expected, after all, we are of infinite alternative dimensions, in a situation like this I think it is more unusual to find someone the same than someone different, you know?" I said, very thoughtful.

However, my comments were interrupted by the clapping of A-089. "Please, miss ..." He said, looking up, communicating with the facility. She had a female voice, so he thought he should refer to her as "Miss." "I would like a hot chocolate!"

"Here it is." The installation responded.

"Oh, you are so kind!" Said A-089, chuckling, and sipping some of his drink. "Hot and tasty, perfect to warm my needy and wounded soul! Thank you, you are a love!" And he just started kissing one of the walls. Well, that was a strange sight to behold ...

However, my brother had stopped kissing that wall by paying attention to the small cry of a small child. Apparently, it was one of my brothers' daughters who had been trained ...

"Hey ..." said A-089, crouching down so he could look at her better. The girl instantly pulled away, fearing she might be hurt. "You don't have to cry or cringe! I won't hurt you!"

When the girl seemed to be starting to calm down, he lifted one of his arms up. "Hey, installation! Please, I want a rose!" The flower instantly appeared in the hands of that little comforter, who quickly entered the code that allowed access to those doors. How did he have the code, you ask me? Very simple, it had been installed in our mind. Almost all of the passwords and almost the entire map of our chief's facilities had been transferred to the minds of each member of the Brotherhood of Command, the instant the Perfectors' process had ended.

"Here, this is for you!" Said A-089, handing the rose and its hot chocolate to the girl. "Look at that flower and that glass whenever you're afraid, okay?"

The girl didn't answer anything, her eyes just shone. A-089 smiled, and after that, he again locked the cell.

Some of our brothers reacted differently to such gestures. Some found it cute, others just had nothing to comment on, others found it as gesture as despicable, especially the B-670, an Android-type Wheatley.

"Inadmissible, you idiot!" He said, approaching A-089. "How dare you behave in such an inappropriate manner before prisoners? Don't you understand that they are being held precisely because they are enemies of the Brotherhood of Command?"

"Frankly, mate ..." said A-089, without being intimidated. "I see no logic in keeping some of all these people trapped in these cells! I'm sure some of them didn't even lift a finger against our brothers, so what's the point of keeping them locked up?"

"The feeling is due to the simple fact that they are representatives of units that have hurt our brothers! And if one makes a mistake, everyone should be penalized for it!" B-670 replied, showing his sharp teeth and poking his fingers, which were gigantic razors.

"This is meaningless!" Protested A-089.

"This is the master's decree!" Replied the other.

"My goodness, some of the prisoners are just children!"

"So what ?! If they're here, it's because they deserved it!" The android seemed to be quite convinced on this issue.

"Why do they deserve it?" The human repeated. "Some of these children are literally the children of some of our brothers! In my view, precisely because of this fact, they should not be trapped in cells, and they should be somewhere more comfortable, like a kind of children's ward or something!"

In a way, I even agreed, it was really a tremendous lack of empathy to leave children like that, but I didn't want to get into this discussion, because I didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"That would be a little sad for me ..." The android replied, approaching the poor girl's cell, who stepped back when he heard the heavy metal steps of the metallic man, which opened his mouth wide, from which a sticky-looking liquid and gooey came down from his sharp, menacing teeth. "You know ..." He said, in a deep voice. "I love to scare children!"

The girl screamed when she saw B-670 giving a metallic roar, while she presented the razors that served as her fingers.

"Stop it, you thug!" A-089 took a step forward, approaching the android, who soon noticed the aggressiveness in the human's voice.

"Or what, piece of meat?" Questioned B-670, holding her meat brother by the collar of his shirt. "Make no mistake, because I am quite different from the other" us "you see here! I was created and programmed to cause fear, as well as to be a relentless and ruthless killer."

"You are disgusting, that's what!" A-089 soon gave him a push, it didn't seem to affect the android much, but it was enough to propel himself away from the hands of his robotic brother. "I don't care how you were raised or what, I won't allow it to be like this in front of me!"

"Funny! GLaDOS of my size acted in the same way." Explained B-670, smiling happily. "I'm going to tell you a little story now ..." He said, simulating a cough. "A long time ago, I was born, and there is nothing about Aperture that I don't know too much! Basically, the GLaDOS of my dimension was so, but so intense, crude and rude, that scientists feared it, and knew that it needed to be destroyed before it hurt anyone, however, none of them wanted to risk losing their necks to turn it off. Alternatively, Cave Johnson, the CEO of Aperture’s facilities, asked his best engineers to develop an android for the simple purpose of serving as a ruthless and cunning killer, capable of destroying GLaDOS for them, and so, I was born ... "

"And can anyone guess what happened to the bullshit that created me?" The android questioned, looking at his brothers and the prisoners. "I pay candy for anyone who guesses!"

"Did you kill them?" Questioned A-089, startled by the possibility.

"Bingo!" The android replied, hurling his meat brother away.

"You ... You really are a monster!" Exclaimed the human, that was already a fact that everyone could notice.

"I was created for that, after all." B-670 replied, approaching. "However, the GLaDOS of my dimension, in a desperate attempt to stop me, froze me in a cryogenic chamber, where I was completely paralyzed in ice! However, I was suddenly released from my cold prison, in an unexpected way. A few years later, I discovered that a lunatic who went by the name of Chell, had slaughtered GLaDOS to defend himself from his macabre tests, and when that piece of metal had been killed, all Aperture systems fell momentarily, however, one of silly systems management androids, which were programmed to take charge of the installation in case the central core is disconnected or destroyed, turned off the system that kept my cryogenic chamber cooling on! And then, I was free! anything I could put my eyes on, but I was bitterly disappointed to find that GLaDOS was already dead. Disappointed, I wandered through Aperture, I am not abia fixes it, if i knew, i would go into an eternal cycle of fixing it to just kill it. I hoped that some miracle would bring it back to life, and that miracle came, after years, when the same lunatic, Chell, had awakened and somehow reactivated my desired target ... "

"Seeing that I was extremely dangerous, the two decided to join forces to destroy me! However, innumerable bloody and inglorious battles were fought between me and them, trying to kill us. During ENTIRE YEARS our conflict remained tense, GLaDOS tried every way build some machine that could destroy me forever, in vain, by the way! And Chell ... "

The android turned to look at the Chell of his dimension, who was staring at him with a look of profound contempt.

Something important to stand out, one of his eyes was completely blind, with 4 long and deep scars running through it.

"She got scars, both physical and mental ..." said the android, widening his mouth and showing his sharp teeth, as well as the claws that served as his fingers, tapping them together. "My razors miss her face, my dear ..."

As much as the master was the scariest being in this place, this one was also not far away, which was evident by the looks of horror of several individuals who were there, both prisoners and our fellow men.

"And now, thanks to the master's updates, we androids are able to eat too! Which is great for me!" He said, approaching the GLaDOS of her dimension. "I always wanted to bite and chew something hard and crunchy, like metal from other robots!" He then turned to his Chell. "Just as I always wanted to bite and chew something soft and fluffy like human flesh ..."

"Hmmm ..." A mischievous smile appeared on C-457's face. "So you mean you like to bite on things that are hard and soft?"

"What did you say?" The killer android instantly turned towards C-457, his voice distorting and becoming frightening as he spoke, it seems that the badboy had chosen the worst person to make fun of.

"Gee, you don't even know how to be relaxed when you hear a joke!" The naughty badboy commented, rolling his eyes. "I'm just kidding!"

"Now who will play, it will be me!" Said B-670, holding his brother by the neck, lifting to the top, and hurling sharply to the ground. "What do you think about this? Isn't it fun? ” He questioned, again grabbing the badboy and hurling him towards one of the walls.

After getting up, C-457 passed his hand over his mouth, as a little oil was coming out of it. “Okay, asshole! Want to fight, let's fight! ”

Well, imagine my surprise to see that clueless man making a truly athletic leap, and managing to knock his opponent to the ground with just his momentum and the weight of his body. "Now I'm going to finish you off!" He said, while punching B-670's face.

I could already see that going forward would only get worse, C-457 kept punching and punching, I didn't intend to stop until B-670's face was completely mashed, like a pancake, but in one of the blows, the killer android simply grabbed the badboy's fist, pushing it against it slowly, but with a force equivalent to that of a hydraulic press. "It looks like today will be fun!" He said, with a manic smile on his face as he pushed his opponent away.

"For all prisoners" Said B-670, hurling again, the other android into the heights, and extending one of his arms to violently knock him to the ground. "I make this presentation to teach you what happens when you mess with me! You are going to fly!" He said again, frantically beating his brother against the walls.

However, the thug's amusement had been interrupted when another android, almost as big as JADE, stepped in, grabbing the trunk and crashing into C-457, allowing the sound of a metallic shock to echo through the prison. After leaving its impermanent brothers damaged, the giant still hurled them towards different walls, to the left and to the right, to be more precise, and watched as they fell to the floor, once again, echoing a great sound of metal. being kneaded.

Well, there he was, the Wheatley of the D-616 dimension, almost as threatening as the master. Almost...

Both troublemakers were completely bewildered, barely able to remain conscious, even the sadistic B-670 had had his smile ripped from his face, but soon recovered little by little, after all, the technology provided by the master was very resistant.

"Frankly, how much Wheatleys are there?" Questioned a Rick, horrified by all that.

"Fact: Considering that the multiverse is infinite and at the same time constantly expanding, Wheatleys units are infinite and constantly expanding." He chattered a Fact Core, which was nearby.

"Well, if the multiverse is infinite and constantly expanding, there is no way for all of us from other dimensions to be stuck here ..." Rick replied.

"I must inform you not to underestimate the big boss." Said C-457, standing up. "I spent time with him, and he seems like the type of guy who can do literally ANYTHING ..."

"He said it was designed to be a kind of artificial deity." He commented A-089, playing with his fingers, letting out a little laugh. "So, we have an audience with a god! It's an interesting thing to think about ..."

"Well, I would say it's weirder ..." I commented, stroking my chin. "I never suspected for a second that any" me "from another dimension would be a deity."

"Well, I never suspected that there would even be another one of me, but who knew? We're all here ..." replied A-089.

"But that makes us raise the following question ..." Said B-202, with a raised finger. "If one of us is a divinity, in his dimension, or some other dimension, couldn't there be some GLaDOS that were also a divinity?"

"No way!" Exclaimed C-457, his voice still a little broken because of what he had just suffered. "No one would take one of those idiots like a goddess!"

"It is possible, but unlikely." Commented on C-137. "If there were any of them who could receive the deity rating, the chief would inform us about it. Or maybe, no ... I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck a little. "However, it is possible that there is not even a GLaDOS in the original dimension of it."

"And if there are any GLaDOS of this dimension, it is possible that it has already been contained or killed a long time ago." He added B-202.

"Well, even if you have a GLaDOS deity for some reason of fate, we just have to end it!" Said B-670, proudly. "With the master on our side too, it will be a slaughter!"

"Let's be rational, if one of them were a deity, she would have already manifested herself." Commented C-457. "I very much doubt that there is one like that."

"Instead of rambling on about issues that are not up to you, why don't you focus on your master's orders?" JADE's voice echoed through the room. "You see, now is the best time for an invasion of that damn village. Some of your android-type brothers have been pre-selected to participate in the operation, and will be teleported to the scene immediately ..."

"As for human-type Wheatleys, you are urged to attend the facility's labs, where teams of scientists of dimensions in which GLaDOS units have not flooded the facility known as Aperture with deadly neurotoxin, await the leadership of their brilliant minds to the development of new high quality technologies to exterminate the enemies of the Brotherhood of Command in the best possible way. Remember, if you try to sabotage the installation, this will result in the necessary retaliation immediately. , they’ll find something to do. Thank you for your attention! Please go to the portal. " At the same moment that she had made such commands, a large purple portal appeared in front of us, waiting for us.

As I walked without hesitation towards that portal, fearing to anger the master and his secretary, for not immediately following his orders, the noise of two hands colliding with each other caught my attention.

"Hey, installation!" Screamed C-457. "I want a cool motorcycle, as well as a very stylish laser weapon so I can play the exterminator of the future!" And instantly, the order had been placed.

"Nice!" Exclaimed the android, extremely excited. "Now all GLaDE will have to be careful and obey our rules, or else ..." He put a pair of sunglasses on his face, quickly, a red light appeared on one of his lenses. "They will have to face an exterminator, and they will lose their future ..."

After that, I simply turned and continued my walk towards the portal, although my mind was focused on something else. My android-type brother B-670 had mentioned one Cave Johnson, who apparently was the CEO of the Aperture installation. Well, for some reason, it seemed familiar, I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere before, but I’m not sure where, just as I’m not sure if I really heard it somewhere at first, because the memories from my past are somewhat nebulous ...

**End of entry.**


End file.
